


Slip Up

by DumplingWhisperer



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Day 2, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, not specifically shippy but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingWhisperer/pseuds/DumplingWhisperer
Summary: Harry isn't even sure how, but earlier in the day he nearly committed a fatal stupidity involving a room full of union thugs, a botched show of power, Kim's gun, and his mouth.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Slip Up

"Listen," Kim turns away from the door to his hostel room, pausing the turn of his key in the lock. "About what happened earlier. With the Union people. With my gun."

Harry knew this was coming. He'd quietly hoped the incident would go without further mention, to just let it slip from his mind. Of course Kim wouldn't.

Kim crosses the distance between them and looks him straight in the eye. "I'm not trusting you with you my gun again, but I know I can't stop you. You're a grown man, I can't keep you from-" He falters, looks down. "I can't stop you." Takes off his glasses, wipes them.

Harry wishes he were anywhere else. Talking about anything else. It was a slip up, following the wrong instincts, too mortifying if he stops to think about it, so he hasn't. He certainly didn't impress the Union guys, with his bizarre attempt at holding himself hostage. If it was even that. It definitely hasn't reassured Kim that he's getting his shit together. The man has a good idea of what Harry's been up to the past three days, but this surpasses even that. Seeing him put the muzzle to his mouth, his finger on the trigger, in the middle of the bar, in broad daylight.

Harry can tell it scares him. It isn't something Kim can calmly work around, not one of Harry's blunders he can steer in a productive direction. And now Harry will be out of his sight for the rest of the night.

They remain in tense silence.

Finally Kim looks up. "I want to solve this case. But I want you to stay alive more." He pauses. "And if you can't do that for yourself, then please don't make me drive your body to the station, too."

"I'll do my best," Harry croaks out.

Kim takes that in. "I know," and with that he walks back to his door, opens it. He pauses in the doorway and looks back at Harry who's barely moved, too busy holding back from saying unbelievably stupid shit and at the same time trying real hard not to think about it at all.

Kim holds his gaze. He looks so tired. "I'll see you in the morning, detective."

He closes the door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> So what happened to me was that while trying the authority check on the union thugs I failed and then picked the most stupid option (Just to see what happens! Why did I do that!) which was asking Kim for his gun, which Harry then points at himself instead. Not his best moment, I'm sure.
> 
> I wrote this pretty much immediately after that happened, so I don't actually know if Kim brings it up again in the evening. I just couldn't not take a moment to process it. Kim did give me an earful, but I want more. Agh, I fucking love this game.
> 
> If you are kind enough to leave a comment I ask you not to post any spoilers, thank you. ♥


End file.
